


Isocromia

by Maggie (byunaein)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Painting, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunaein/pseuds/Maggie
Summary: Minghao é um pintor nas horas vagas. Um dia, em uma aula de desenho de figura humana ele encontra Moon Junhui, um estudante de artes cênicas fazendo um bico como modelo vivo. Entre pinceladas e afagos, Minghao traz a vida um amor recíproco.
Relationships: JunHao, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	1. Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Trouxe meu segundo trabalho pro AO3. Essa fanfic é muito especial pra mim porque não só envolve meu ship favorito, mas foi betada por pessoas incríveis, então dedico essa obra para a Heli e para a Mariana. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

O estúdio se encontrava vazio quando Xu Minghao chegou e colocou seu grande bloco de desenho no cavalete, o abrindo numa página em branco. Tirou de sua mochila um estojo de lata — com alguns de seus materiais, como lápis e borracha — e o colocou em uma pequena mesa de apoio ao seu lado, junto de seus pincéis que há anos usava. Minghao pensava que quanto mais velho o pincel, mais experiência ele tinha, por isso raramente comprava materiais novos, diferente das roupas que tinha em casa, as quais eram caras e acompanhavam a moda. O jovem homem precisava se vestir bem, sua posição em um escritório de advocacia o exigia vestir ternos caros. Entretanto, durante seus momentos de lazer, Xu gostava de se vestir casualmente, pegava a primeira camiseta que via e colocava um macacão com seus all stars azuis surrados. Se algum de seus colegas o visse na rua, não o reconheceria. Ele sentou em frente à sua tela, ainda limpa, após ter ido ao lavatório encher seu pote com água. A aula daquele dia era a sua favorita: pintura humana com modelo vivo. Não pela nudez, pois não lhe faltavam pretendentes para o esquentar à noite; mas sim porque ainda achava que não havia dominado a técnica de corpos humanos. Ultimamente, Minghao estava sem tempo para seus treinos semanais; o trabalho que fazia durante o dia consumia toda sua energia durante o dia e à noite. Quando tirava um tempo para pintar, estava cansado demais para segurar um pincel.

Os cavaletes na sala foram aos poucos preenchidos com telas, seus donos fazendo o mesmo que Minghao e deixando seus materiais prontos para quando começasse a aula. Fora do estúdio, o barulho dos trovões ecoava pela cidade, um clima perfeito para passar horas desenhando, pensou o jovem. Conforme os sons dos materiais e as conversas paralelas tomavam conta do cômodo, Xu ficava mais ansioso. Queria logo saber quem seria o modelo do dia. Nas últimas vezes, havia sido uma moça, e há tempos os participantes não desenhavam um homem. Gostava de treinar com todos os gêneros, tirava inspiração das pessoas ao seu redor na maioria das vezes, mas sentia falta de desenhar traços masculinos. Assim que o professor chegara, o jovem logo pegou seu lápis, preparado para iniciar seu trabalho. Ajustou seus óculos ao rosto, respondeu a reverência de boa noite do professor e se ajeitou no banco alto de madeira mais uma vez, se certificando de estar numa posição confortável, a excitação evidente em seus movimentos. Após introduzir a técnica que usariam naquela noite, a qual já haviam treinado na semana passada, o professor fez um sinal com a mão esquerda, chamando o modelo vivo da vez.

A primeira coisa que Minghao notou foi o cabelo tingido de cinza e curto, mas logo seu olhar desceu para o rosto do jovem, o qual vestia um roupão preto, cobrindo todo seu corpo. Um sorriso tímido e sem mostrar os dentes no rosto do garoto chamou a atenção de Xu. Ele era muito bonito, pensou o pintor. O professor seguiu com a apresentação do modelo, sem mencionar seu nome, o ajudando a se posicionar no pequeno palco feito de madeira no meio de um círculo de cavaletes. Em alguns segundos, o roupão preto estava ao chão e o rapaz se acomodou em cima de algumas almofadas, completamente nu. Minghao escolheu uma posição bem em frente ao pequeno palco, então sua visão do corpo do modelo era privilegiada. Dali ele conseguia ver cada curva e músculo nitidamente. Pela primeira vez em anos ele se sentiu nervoso ao desenhar. O modelo era realmente muito bonito; tinha traços delicados, porém uma postura máscula, e estava confortável com a nudez. O pintor começou seu esboço timidamente, indeciso por onde começar. Seu olhar sempre indo de encontro aos olhos do modelo por alguma razão. Decidiu então começar por ali.

Cerca de mais ou menos quarenta minutos depois, com o esboço já pronto, Minghao olhou atentamente para o jovem, a fim de decidir quais cores de tinta usaria. Uma luz avermelhada vinda da rua refletia diretamente no peito do modelo, fazendo seu corpo brilhar. O pintor pegou as tintas que queria e, ao olhar novamente para o modelo, o mesmo estava o observando. Aquele olhar de segundos foi o suficiente para desestabilizar um já nervoso Minghao. Durante o processo de pintura, o jovem espiava o palco, esperando por outra pequena interação. Seu coração palpitava no peito, mas a mão com o pincel, já experiente, acrescentava cor ao desenho com naturalidade. Sempre que estava pintando, Minghao esquecia do mundo ao seu redor. Pintar era seu ponto de equilíbrio. Por mais que gostasse de trabalhar no escritório e resolver casos, era com um pincel que sentia ser ele mesmo. Colocava um pedaço de sua alma em cada obra. Não as fazia para vender, longe disso; achava que não era bom o suficiente. Usava para refletir e se expressar, suas obras eram como um diário, cada uma delas contava uma história sobre si. 

Ver aquele garoto bonito e despido o fazia ter muitas inspirações, todas as pinceladas que dava o faziam ficar excitado com o processo. Sentia que podia ficar horas e horas pintando aquele homem. De vez em quando, o professor passava atrás de Minghao, apenas o observando, dando seu aval silencioso. Logo que terminou a pintura, Xu fez o mesmo ritual de sempre: largou o pincel no pote com água, respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e, quando os abriu, procurou em sua obra um detalhe que tinha gostado e um que podia ter saído melhor. Era sua maneira de voltar a realidade, avaliar seu bom desempenho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, assimilar que nunca atingiria a perfeição e estava tudo bem. Enquanto lavava e guardava seus materiais, ele espiava o modelo de vez em quando. O garoto ainda se encontrava intacto no palco, seu peito subindo e descendo num ritmo calmo e concentrado. Minghao admirava muito quem estava disposto a posar nu para várias pessoas, pensava que aquilo exigia uma confiança grande e um autocontrole imenso. Reflexos e reações do corpo humano o intrigavam; já havia visto muitas ereções em sua vida, era natural ocorrer no estúdio, mas não deixava de admirar como ocorriam e por quê.

Minghao foi acordado de seu ritual quando o professor deu por encerrada a aula. O jovem modelo já estava vestindo o roupão, amarrando, com um laço, a corda em sua cintura fina. Estava curioso para ver as obras dos alunos, mas não queria se intrometer enquanto todos estavam na sala, então esperou a maioria sair. Com a exceção da presença de Xu e outros dois alunos, o modelo caminhava entre os cavaletes, se vendo aos olhos dos pintores. O advogado estava guardando seus pertences, de costas para seu trabalho, quando o de madeixas cinzas parou ao seu lado.

— Você desenha bem. – a voz grave dele chamou a atenção de Minghao.

— Obrigado. O modelo também ajudou. – A última frase do pintor saiu fraca, como se estivesse tímido demais para flertar, por mais que quisesse muito. Contudo, o sorriso dado pelo modelo mostrou que ele tinha ouvido muito bem.

— Meu nome é Junhui. Moon Junhui. – estendeu a mão direita. – Mas pode me chamar de Jun.

— Prazer Moon Jun, meu nome é Minghao. – No momento em que suas mãos se tocaram, um pequeno formigamento passou pelo corpo dos dois. Demoraram alguns segundos para se soltarem do aperto, nenhum deles querendo quebrar o contato. – É sua primeira vez como modelo vivo? - Xu senta no banco novamente, excitado demais com a interação para ficar parado de pé.

— Sim, ficou muito na cara? – Jun deu uma risadinha, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e lisos.

— Sinceramente? Não. Perguntei porque nunca o vi nesse estúdio. Você me pareceu bem confiante na verdade. 

— Ah. Acho que estou acostumado com situações controversas.

— Como assim? – O pintor estava curioso para saber sobre aquele garoto. Ele parecia ser mais novo, talvez ainda estivesse na faculdade.

— Eu curso teatro, estou no último ano. Já fizemos algumas peças e estou sempre tentando algo novo.

— Entendi. E o que achou do trabalho de hoje?

— Digamos que foi uma experiência única. – Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo, selando a visível química que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. – Olha, eu preciso me trocar, mas se você quiser continuar a conversa, podemos ir tomar uma cerveja no bar que vi aqui perto? – Moon estava claramente nervoso; segurava firmemente na corda amarrada na cintura, mas foi corajoso ao fazer aquela sugestão. Minghao olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, estava cedo para ir pra casa e queria mesmo relaxar depois de um dia de trabalho. Olhou nos olhos de Jun e sentiu que não tinha escolha, estava fisgado pelo modelo.

★

O bar estava lotado para uma quinta à noite. A maioria dos clientes estava em seus grupos, conversando alto e dando risadas. Minghao e Jun já estavam sentados conversando há um bom tempo, algumas garrafas de cerveja e soju em cima da mesa e um prato de tteokbokki vazio no meio. A conversa dos dois parecia não ter fim. Moon contou quase tudo sobre sua vida, desde sua idade — fazendo Xu descobrir ser mais novo do que ele — até histórias de infância, enquanto o pintor apenas o observava, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Entretanto, o contato não intimidava Jun; pelo contrário, dava mais gás para continuar falando. O advogado notou que ele mexia muito as mãos quando falava sobre seus gostos pessoais, e que se concentrava ao ouvi-lo sobre algum caso recente ou de alguma obra de arte que havia comprado. Ao mesmo passo que os dois eram diferentes, eles se completavam de alguma maneira. Minghao notou também as pequenas reações que Moon dava quando, sem querer, suas mãos se tocavam ao pegar a comida. Ou quando, já um pouco embriagado, Xu tocou o rosto do mais velho, limpando um resquício de molho que tinha ali.

Era clara como água a tensão sexual entre eles. O jeito eufórico de Jun se expressar fazia com que Minghao quisesse segurar seu rosto e beijá-lo ali mesmo, no meio do bar. Porém não era tão simples assim. Sabia do preconceito que as pessoas tinham, lidava diretamente com alguns casos de violência doméstica envolvendo homofobia, e lutava com unhas e dentes na defesa dos direitos de quem havia sofrido. Pensou que seria uma boa ideia convidar Junhui para sua casa, mas não queria parecer desesperado. O mais novo estava lhe contando sobre o dia em que teve que beijar alguém numa peça de teatro pela primeira vez, quando tinha seus 12 anos. Foi seu primeiro beijo da vida, contava com muita energia e sorria muito ao lembrar. Xu o observava atento, a garrafa de cerveja esquecida na mesa. Ele mordiscava o lábio a fim de se controlar para não avançar no garoto falante. Queria mais do que tudo sentir o gosto de Jun misturado com soju.

— Estou falando demais, né? Desculpa. – Jun tocou o braço de Minghao ao falar, os dedos quentes dele mandando ondas de calor para o corpo inteiro do advogado.

— Não, pode continuar, gosto de ouvir suas histórias. – Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Estava falando a verdade, a voz de Junhui o deixava relaxado e, mesmo com a vontade absurda de levá-lo a um lugar privado, ele queria ouvir mais contos do garoto.

— Tem certeza? Não quero monopolizar esse encontro.

— Isso é um encontro então? – O sorriso no rosto de Minghao aumentou ao ver o homem à sua frente envergonhado.

— Bom, não sei, talvez.

— Você quer que seja um encontro, Moon Jun? – A fala fez com que o modelo mordesse o lábio inferior, envergonhado de admitir sua real intenção. – Você sabe que se isso aqui for um encontro, eu terei que te beijar no final da noite, certo? – O sorriso de lado de Minghao mostrava claramente o que aconteceria caso o outro homem dissesse sim. De repente, ele estava mudo; as únicas respostas de Jun eram suas reações. Ele pegou a garrafa de soju da mesa e bebeu sem olhar para Minghao. 

Junhui estava criando coragem para responder o jovem pintor, tinha sido corajoso ao chamá-lo para beber, mas não esperava que aquele homem vestindo um macacão sujo de tinta e muito sexy sentiria atração por ele. Xu parecia estar anos luz à sua frente, já era formado e advogava num escritório. Por que ele iria querer alguma coisa logo com ele, um estudante de teatro desempregado? Entretanto, havia algo em seus olhos; sempre que os via, eles tinham um brilho diferente, um calor. Pensou que poderia ser a bebida, mas, desde que os viu no estúdio pela primeira vez, estava certo de que queria saber mais dele. O soju em sua mão já estava quente, tinha falado demais e bebido de menos. Minghao ainda esperava uma resposta, atento aos movimentos de Moon. Uma súbita coragem tomou o corpo do mais velho e lhe fez se aproximar mais do outro homem. Eles conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro, o calor se trocando pela proximidade dos corpos.

— Isso aqui definitivamente é um encontro. – declarou o modelo. – E eu espero ansiosamente pelo beijo no final.

Com aquela declaração, Minghao sentiu todos seus pelos se eriçarem, a voz grave de Jun atingindo o ponto exato que fazia o sangue do advogado descer para o seu pau. Não aguentava mais, precisava saciar aquela vontade doida de sentir a pele do outro com a boca.

— Quer terminar esse encontro lá em casa? – Minghao piscava lentamente, devido à bebida, na direção de seu acompanhante. O modelo apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sem precisar falar mais nada, o pintor pagou a conta da refeição e fez um sinal para que Junhui o seguisse até seu carro.

★

A casa de Minghao era exatamente o que Jun imaginava. As obras de arte que o advogado mencionara ter comprado estavam todas lá, revestindo as paredes da sala. Um grande sofá tomava conta do cômodo, com uma TV em frente, e ao lado esquerdo, uma cozinha americana bem equipada. O jovem ator imaginou o advogado cozinhando ali, usando apenas pijama. O som das chaves sendo colocadas em uma pequena vasilha ao lado da porta despertaram Jun. Os dois homens tiraram seus sapatos e os deixaram no capacho em frente à porta. Era estranho compartilhar com outra pessoa um lugar tão íntimo como sua casa. Minghao normalmente ia para um hotel quando queria transar, mas Junhui era diferente, se sentia confortável com sua presença. A embriaguez ainda meio presente em seus corpos não era suficiente para deixá-los tontos, mas, assim que se sentaram no sofá, próximos um do outro, se sentiram aliviados por não estarem sóbrios. Xu ofereceu uma bebida a Moon, o qual prontamente aceitou, pois não queria perder a coragem e acreditava que, caso falasse algo constrangedor, poderia se ocupar com o líquido. A conversa deles continuou por mais alguns minutos, a cada frase os corpos se atraíam como se houvesse um ímã invisível entre eles.

— Seu apartamento é muito bonito. – Jun falou assim que a conversa começou a morrer.

— Obrigado, eu mesmo o pintei e decorei. – O advogado deu de ombros, um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— Sério? Você tem bom gosto. – Ele bebeu mais um gole do que havia em seu copo. As luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas, com exceção de um abajur ao lado do sofá. Jun não reclamou da falta de luminosidade, preferia assim; queria esconder a vermelhidão em seu rosto causada pelo outro homem e sua proximidade. Os dois sentiam que havia chegado o momento de selarem aquela química.

Xu tirou o copo da mão de Moon, o colocando sobre a mesa de centro com um pequeno baque, como se estivesse com pressa. Eles conseguiam sentir o calor um do outro através dos tecidos, seus corpos sentavam lado a lado no sofá. O ator não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, então apenas as descansou em seu colo após passá-las em seu cabelo. Estava nervoso, mordiscava o lábio sem parar enquanto Minghao lentamente aproximava o rosto do seu.

— Eu vou te beijar agora, Moon Jun. Se você não quiser, só precisa dizer não.

O pintor disse aquilo já com uma das mãos no rosto de Junhui, os dedos compridos deslizando pela pele lisa do ator até chegar ao pescoço. Ali ele parou e, com um leve puxão, aproximou a boca de Moon à sua, apenas roçando os lábios um no outro, se deliciando com o momento antes de beijá-lo. A respiração deles era pesada; a expectativa, gigante. Finalmente, a boca de Minghao pressionou os lábios macios de Jun, que logo se abriram para um beijo intenso. O gosto de soju ainda presente fez com que o advogado sorrisse em meio ao beijo. Então esse era o gosto de Moon Junhui, pensou Xu. Delicioso. As mãos dos dois logo se perderam entre eles, não sabiam onde tocar primeiro. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais urgente, o corpo de Minghao fazendo uma leve pressão para que Jun deitasse no sofá. Já deitado, com o advogado por cima, o modelo conseguia sentir a excitação do outro bem de encontro à sua. Aquilo fez com que Jun gemesse em meio ao beijo, o tesão aumentando a cada roçada. Minghao aproveitou a deixa para continuar seus beijos no pescoço do outro, deixando um rastro de pequenas sucções pelo caminho. Cada vez que a língua do advogado encontrava com a pele de Jun, seu quadril procurava o calor da ereção de Minghao. Era como uma dança, os braços alcançavam lugares novos a cada segundo enquanto eles mexiam os quadris em sincronia. Minghao não aguentaria mais nenhum segundo, precisava sentir o gosto do pau de Junhui em sua boca. Como por telepatia, o modelo gemeu mais alto do que antes, deixando o outro homem louco de tesão.

— Vou tirar sua roupa agora, Jun. – As mãos habilidosas de Xu foram rápidas em despir o modelo, que mais do que prontamente o ajudou. O corpo nu refletia à meia luz, seu pau já deitava pesado próximo a barriga. Um sorriso de lado no rosto fez com que Minghao voltasse a beijar o ator.

Agora, sem o tecido para atrapalhar, o pintor conseguia sentir a pele de Jun por completo, o calor emanado fazendo com que seu pau latejasse, pedindo por alívio. Novamente, os beijos de Xu foram descendo pelo pescoço de Moon, deixando agora um rastro de saliva e pequenos círculos vermelhos. Assim que a boca de Minghao sugou um dos mamilos de Jun, o ator gemeu alto, mais excitado do que nunca. Queria torturá-lo um pouquinho antes de fazer o mesmo no pau de Junhui, então sugou o outro mamilo até o modelo pedir por clemência. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto do pintor. Moon Jun estava pronto, o pré-gozo nitidamente saía da cabeça de seu pau, preparado para sentir a boca de Minghao. O ator já conseguia imaginar como seria sentir a língua do advogado em seu pau melado. Não aguentava mais esperar. Então, num sussurro, pediu que Minghao o chupasse. Como se estivesse esperando pelo comando, o pintor desceu os beijos até encontrar a ereção de Jun.

A visão que tinha era sua favorita até agora. Se olhasse para cima, veria os olhos de Junhui, já totalmente pretos pelas pupilas dilatadas. Lentamente, segurou a ereção do modelo, sentindo o peso em sua mão. Com o dedão, Minghao espalhou o pré-gozo que saía da glande pela cabeça do pau de Jun, fazendo o mais velho gemer. A boca salivava com a expectativa de sentir seu gosto. Sem demora, os lábios de Xu deixaram um beijo na glande e logo se abriram para dar espaço à cabecinha. O gemido de Junhui fez com que o advogado sugasse com mais vontade seu pau, indo o mais profundo que podia. O quadril, incontrolável, ia de encontro à boca do pintor, fazendo com que Minghao colocasse o peso da outra mão em sua barriga, a fim de segurá-lo. O próprio pau do mais novo pedia por socorro, pressionado pelos tecidos, querendo o mesmo tratamento que dava ao de Jun. Sem demora, o modelo declarou que estava prestes a gozar, mas Minghao foi mais rápido e parou o que fazia, deixando um Junhui confuso.

— Não quero que goze, quero estar comendo você quando acontecer. – As palavras do advogado não assustaram Moon; pelo contrário, fizeram seu pau sofrer um espasmo. Xu conseguiu tirar as próprias roupas em tempo recorde. – Espere aqui. – Minghao deixou um Jun confuso e cheio de tesão no sofá.

Em alguns segundos, o pintor estava de volta com uma camisinha e um lubrificante nas mãos. Junhui se sentou, na expectativa do que viria. A ereção de Minghao, visível quando a luz batia no corpo do homem, fazia com que o ator quisesse tocá-lo, mas o advogado já estava sentando ao seu lado e dando dois tapinhas em sua própria perna, sinalizando que o mais velho deveria sentar ali. Ao ser obedecido, Xu teve uma visão a qual estava esperando desde que foram até o bar. A camisinha envelopou seu pau como uma luva, e, assim que Jun sentou, ele abriu o lubrificante e espalhou por toda a bunda gostosa do modelo, principalmente no ânus, que já piscava ao simples toque das mãos do advogado. Estava preparado, ansioso para sentir o pau de Minghao dentro de si.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um leve empurrão no ânus, a cabeça do pau do advogado querendo entrar lentamente, a fim de não machucá-lo. Um líquido constante batia em sua bunda; era o lubrificante. Seu próprio pau melou cada vez mais assim que a mão de Xu o encontrou, dando leves estocadas para relaxá-lo. Já conseguia sentir a metade do membro dentro de si, os gemidos abafados pela própria respiração pesada. Devagar, o pintor começou um leve vai e vem, já dentro de Jun. Não conseguia controlar seus gemidos enquanto o interior do ator sugava sua extensão. Estava maluco de tesão, o ânus apertado de Junhui o deixava à beira de um orgasmo sempre que estocava fundo. O mais velho cavalgou Minghao com intensidade, sua mão substituindo a do advogado em seu pau. Aquela dança deliciosa durou longos minutos até o mais novo pedir para que Jun ficasse de quatro para ele.

Com um leve tapa na nádega do mais velho, Xu estocou com mais vontade no ator. Aquilo fazia com que Junhui gemesse tão alto que o advogado sorriu de prazer. Precisou de mais algumas enterradas para que o orgasmo dos dois atingisse seu ápice. O modelo sentiu o líquido quente pela camisinha dentro de si quando Minghao metera seu pau mais algumas vezes, o fazendo gozar logo em seguida. O peso do corpo do pintor caiu sobre o mais velho assim que ele deitou no sofá, sem forças para se mexer. O pau de Xu ainda se encontrava dentro dele, querendo aquela sensação para sempre. A respiração dos dois foi logo normalizando, porém nenhum deles se mexeu do sofá. Minghao apenas saiu de Jun quando já não estava mais ereto, dando um nó na camisinha e a colocando no lixo, mas logo voltando para onde estava. Deitou atrás do modelo, o abraçando, sentindo seu peito subir e descer enquanto fazia pequenos círculos nas costas dele.

— Você quer dormir aqui? – Minghao perguntou com a voz fraca. Era raro querer manter contato depois do sexo. Gostava de trocar carinhos, mas nada além disso; nunca havia dormido com outro homem em sua casa. Junhui moveu seu corpo para encarar os olhos do pintor, abraçando sua cintura fina.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. – O pintor plantou um beijo nos lábios do mais velho, selando a sinceridade de suas palavras. Sentia que a conexão com o modelo era diferente de tudo o que já tinha vivido. Era estranho, porém não queria questionar. Não era do tipo que negava seus sentimentos e vivia naturalmente tudo o que sentia, sem medo. Se fosse para gostar de alguém em apenas um encontro, que assim fosse então.


	2. Amarelo

Alguns meses haviam se passado, Xu Minghao e Moon Junhui tiveram muitos outros encontros durante esse tempo. A conexão entre os dois cresceu cada vez mais. Naquela primeira noite juntos, Minghao descobriu que Jun gostava de dormir de conchinha; mas, ao decorrer do mês, também notou que o ator vivia mexendo nos lóbulos da orelha do advogado sempre que estava distraído e pensativo. Era uma mania fofa e aleatória, porém parecia combinar com a personalidade de Moon. Descobriu, também, que ele falava bastante quando estava confortável; contudo, quando estavam transando, o ator deixava Xu controlá-lo, submisso ao prazer que recebia. O mais novo decifrava o companheiro aos poucos todos os dias. Por ser muito observador, cada detalhe de Jun não passava despercebido. Os dois eram diferentes em muitos sentidos, mas se completavam de alguma maneira, assim como quando misturamos duas cores de diferentes matizes e, no final, surge uma cor nova e única. Era estranho pensar que, em pouco tempo, os dois mantinham um sentimento mútuo e que caminhava igualmente, sem pressa ou afobação. O pintor nunca encontrou alguém como Junhui, assim como o ator nunca havia gostado de alguém tão diferente de si. Um dos poucos pontos de encontro dos dois era a arte. 

Em um de seus encontros, Junhui convidou Minghao para uma de suas peças. O advogado mais do que prontamente aceitou, ansioso por ver a atuação do companheiro. Naquele mesmo dia, o pintor conheceu alguns amigos do mais velho, sentindo-se acolhido por eles enquanto bebiam e conversavam num bar após o espetáculo. Xu encontrou os olhos de Jun em meio às conversas paralelas e, no mesmo instante, assimilou que o amava. Cada história, cada curva de seu corpo, cada detalhe de Moon Junhui era perfeito aos seus olhos. Admitiu para si mesmo que não tinha mais volta, aquele homem falante seria seu por muito tempo e estava disposto a conquistá-lo todos os dias. E assim foi feito. A rotina do advogado era bem ocupada, mas sempre achava um espaço para encaixar o outro, mesmo que fossem cinco minutos do seu dia para fazer uma ligação. Precisava ouvir a voz dele para sentir que o tinha. Já não era mais sobre sexo ou flerte, era uma necessidade de tê-lo todos os dias, assim como beber água. Há algum tempo, vinha pensando em dar uma cópia da chave de seu apartamento a Jun; o mais velho vivia lá, tinha até uma escova de dentes só para ele. Era um passo natural na relação deles, pensou Minghao. Os meses junto dele passaram voando, parecia que tinha sido ontem quando o viu pela primeira vez no estúdio.

Desde aquele dia, Xu não tinha ido a mais nenhuma aula com modelo vivo; usava Junhui como sua inspiração se quisesse desenhar humanos. Seu bloco de desenho estava lotado de várias partes do corpo do ator. Logo após transarem, o advogado sempre pegava o bloco, colocando-o numa página nova, e aproveitava a nudez de Moon para testar novas técnicas. Naquela semana, havia começado a aprender sobre aquarela. Usava cores diferentes, fazendo do corpo de seu modelo um arco-íris às vezes. Pintava conforme seu humor naquele momento, e pelos últimos meses a felicidade era recorrente. Moon Jun não se importava de posar para ele, ficava contando histórias ou até mesmo observando o pintor, que, ao se concentrar, entrava em um mundo próprio. O mais velho notou, muitas vezes, que Minghao sempre mordia o lábio ao desenhar. Era uma das muitas coisas que amava nele — sua paixão pela arte era muito similar ao que sentia quando atuava. Apesar de entender que Xu gostava de ser advogado, acreditava que um dia veria uma exposição dele em alguma galeria famosa.

Era um sábado ensolarado de verão. Minghao estava de folga, tinha acabado de almoçar e bebia um vinho branco. Vestia apenas seu macacão sujo de tinta, sem camisa e os pés descalços. Concentrava-se em uma pintura que havia começado naquela semana, quando o modelo estivera em sua casa. Havia observado-o dormir uma noite e logo pegara seu bloco numa página em branco, fazendo o esboço de um Jun adormecido com um leve sorriso no canto da boca. Deveria estar sonhando algo bom, pensou o advogado no dia. A pintura estava apenas na metade; Xu adicionava amarelo ao torso no desenho quando Junhui bateu levemente em sua porta. Sem esperar uma resposta, ele entrou no apartamento. O mais novo sabia que ele viria, tinham trocado mensagens algumas horas antes.

— Oi docinho. – um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Minghao ao ouvir o modelo chamá-lo pelo apelido meloso. O mais velho largou sua mochila no sofá, sentando-se ao lado do jovem homem no tapete da sala. – O que está fazendo? – Os dois selaram os lábios rapidamente como um cumprimento.

— Adivinha? – falou escondendo o bloco próximo ao corpo.

— Hum, deixa eu pensar. – Jun fingiu refletir por um momento, passando as mãos pelo cabelo recentemente tingido. – Pintando algum desenho que fez de mim. – Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu sou tão previsível assim, Moon Junhui?

— Sim, meu amor, mas é exatamente por isso que te amo. – As últimas duas palavras saíram naturalmente, sem o mais velho perceber. Eles sabiam dos sentimentos um do outro, mas não haviam oficializado com palavras. Minghao olhou fundo nos olhos de Jun, procurando por alguma hesitação. Nada. Sentiu um alívio tremendo ao constatar que, assim como ele, Moon Jun o amava. Ele, então, largou o bloco de desenho e o pincel no tapete e segurou o rosto do companheiro. Seus lábios encontraram os do ator com tenacidade, começando um beijo intenso e cheio de sentimento recíproco. O ato durou alguns minutos, os dois homens já sem fôlego quando se separaram.

— Eu também te amo, Moon Junhui. – o advogado declarou, a voz clara e firme.

Eles se olharam por mais alguns segundos e o contato foi quebrado quando o modelo sentiu algo molhado em sua perna através da calça jeans. O pincel havia rolado para seu lado e o sujou de tinta amarela. Jun pegou o pincel, o observou e, antes mesmo que Minghao percebesse, o pincel foi parar na bochecha do advogado, a tinta gelada e fresca o fazendo ter um pequeno susto.

— Jun! – o mais novo falou alto, mas seu tom era de brincadeira. – Você não presta. Vá lavar sua calça e me traga um pano úmido.

— Qual é a palavrinha mágica? – Ele apontou o pincel para o advogado como se fosse uma arma.

— Por favor.

— Não é assim não. Tenta de novo. – Jun disse aquilo fazendo um biquinho, como uma criança encrenqueira. Minghao sorriu ao vê-lo agir assim.

— Por favor, docinho. – o mais novo piscou lentamente, sabendo que Moon cairia em seu charme. E não deu outra, o ator levantou e obedeceu, trazendo o pano úmido para limpar o rosto do pintor.

Eles decidiram passar a tarde assistindo a um filme. Por mais que o dia estivesse lindo, os dois não estavam dispostos a sair do apartamento. O filme era escolha de Jun, já que da última vez o outro havia escolhido. O mais velho decidiu por assistirem a “Shakespeare Apaixonado”; era o favorito dele, já havia assistido muitas vezes e sempre se emocionava com a atuação de Gwyneth Paltrow. Minghao amava o fato de que o companheiro realmente se concentrava nesses momentos, por mais que o filme fosse péssimo, ele analisava todos os detalhes da obra, como um bom estudante de artes cênicas. Na maioria das vezes, o advogado dormia, até mesmo nos filmes que ele mesmo escolhia. Isso era motivo de risada para Jun, o qual, sempre que podia, tirava com a cara do companheiro. A cena favorita do mais velho estava passando, o ator dublava as falas da protagonista sem errar, enquanto Xu o observava. Moon Jun dublou a fala “me dê meu pecado de volta” e, ao mesmo passo em que os personagens trocaram um beijo intenso, ele segurou o pescoço de Minghao e fez o mesmo. Suas línguas colidiram, o gosto de vinho ainda presente. Um sorriso no rosto do modelo fez com que eles se separassem para respirar.

— Terei inveja de quem encenar Romeu e Julieta com você um dia.

— Não precisa ter, serei eternamente sua Julieta. – A careta que Minghao fez após a cantada de Jun arrancou uma risada alta do mesmo.

Os dois voltaram a se concentrar no filme pela hora seguinte. De vez em quando, Xu apertava a coxa de Moon, dando sinais claros do que queria, mas o ator não cedia e continuava dublando as falas do filme. No final da tarde, os créditos finais passaram na tela da TV, fazendo Minghao se espreguiçar no sofá. Perguntou a Jun se ele queria pedir algo para comer ou se o esperaria fazer a janta. O mais velho optou por esperar, ele adorava ver o companheiro fazendo tarefas comuns da casa, como cozinhar e lavar a louça, principalmente se estivesse de terno e avental. O pintor decidiu fazer uma lasanha para os dois, e, enquanto preparava os ingredientes, o modelo o ajudava a lavar os vegetais para a salada e a arrumar a mesa. Parecia que eram casados há anos, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos dois tinha pressa para colocar um nome na relação. Eles eram um casal, claro, porém os pedidos oficiais não aconteceram e não se sentiam mal por isso. Seus amigos em comum os chamaram de namorados várias vezes, e eles apenas riram, concordando silenciosamente.

Durante a janta, o casal conversou bastante sobre a última semana. Jun falou sobre os ensaios da próxima peça que faria, contando, em detalhes, o enredo e comentando sobre seus colegas de elenco. Apesar de ocupar todo o jantar com suas histórias, ouviu atentamente Minghao contando sobre seus dias no escritório e também sobre o que estava achando das novas tintas que tinha recebido dias atrás. Era fascinante a química que os dois tinham. Eles podiam estar fazendo qualquer coisa juntos que fariam com naturalidade e sintonia. Ao finalizar o que tinham no prato, decidiram beber mais vinho e sentar no sofá enquanto assistiam a qualquer programa na TV. Uma mão do mais novo estava na coxa de Jun, dando leves apertos, e a outra segurava a taça. O advogado estava feliz por ter alguém como o ator para si; além de o sexo ser gostoso, seu companheiro o aceitava como era. Não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse estar ali, Moon Junhui era sua linha de chegada, seu destino. Um pensamento fez com que Minghao largasse a taça na mesa de centro e pegasse a mão livre do modelo.

— Jun, quero te dar uma coisa. – Havia achado o momento perfeito para entregar a chave. Estava com medo de assustar o companheiro, mas o álcool o deu coragem. Xu levantou do sofá, puxando o ator e o levando até o quarto. Pegou de dentro da gaveta em seu armário uma caixinha de veludo preta e olhou nos olhos de Jun. – Eu queria ter te dado isso há algum tempo já, mas não encontrava o momento certo. – Ele abriu a caixinha para que seu companheiro visse a chave. O mais velho a pegou, alternando o olhar entre Minghao e o objeto.

— Você tá falando sério? – O pintor apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava nervoso demais para falar. – Tem certeza, Hao? Você não vai se arrepender depois? – O cenho do ator estava franzido, incerto da decisão do advogado.

— Docinho, eu não me arrependeria nem por um segundo se for pra ter você todo dia aqui comigo. – Minghao abraçou Jun, deixando um beijo no pescoço dele.

— Você usou nosso apelido. – soltou uma risada nasalada, achando engraçadinho o jeito de seu companheiro ao dizer algo romântico.

— Moon Junhui, eu acabei de pedir pra você morar comigo e você decide focar no apelido que eu usei?

— É que foi fofo. – Xu sentiu a risada do companheiro assim que ele o abraçou de volta. Podiam sentir os batimentos em coro um do outro. – Eu amo você, Xu Minghao. – a voz grave foi abafada pelo pescoço do mais novo.

Ao voltarem o olhar um pro outro, Minghao sentiu que era ali que pertencia, aos braços de Jun. O advogado segurou seu rosto firmemente antes de depositar um beijo leve em seus lábios. Moon apertou mais o abraço que dava no outro, juntando seus corpos, e começaram um beijo intenso, gostoso. Junhui adorava dar pequenas mordiscadas no lábio inferior de Xu, deixando o advogado louco. Eles se olharam, vendo na pupila um do outro o que queriam. Lentamente, o modelo foi desabotoando o macacão do outro, se deliciando com a expectativa que dava ao advogado, o qual, em pouco tempo, já estava totalmente despido de pé em sua frente. Junhui ficou o admirando por alguns segundos, assimilando a imagem do homem que amava, queria tatuá-la na memória pra sempre. Então, estendeu a mão direita e a passou por todo o torso do pintor, memorizando cada linha, curva e relevo. Minghao era como uma de suas pinturas vindo a vida. Amava cada detalhe, cada cicatriz, cada marca em seu corpo. Começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço do mais novo. Ele cheirava a tinta fresca e sabonete, uma mistura tão específica para alguém único, pensou Jun. Xu aproveitava o carinho enquanto tentava tirar a roupa do companheiro, o ator tendo que parar os beijos para tirar a camiseta. Agora, os dois estavam como vieram ao mundo. Na maioria das vezes, eles sucumbiam ao prazer com tenacidade, sem tempo a perder; mas, daquela vez, queriam aproveitar o calor um do outro por mais tempo.

Minghao puxou o pescoço de Jun para mais um beijo quente, dessa vez era ele quem brincava com os lábios do ator, dando mordiscadas e selinhos quando queria respirar. As mãos dos dois perdidas um no corpo do outro, eles pareciam querer se aproximar cada vez mais, suas ereções roçando uma na outra, pele com pele. O pré-gozo melava tudo o que tocava e aquilo estava deixando o pintor louco de tesão. Enquanto beijava o pescoço de Junhui, o direcionou para a cama, onde o deitou e pediu para que se acomodasse de bruços nos travesseiros. O ator lhe obedeceu rapidamente, ansioso para o que estava por vir. Xu plantou vários beijos pelas costas do modelo, deixando um rastro de saliva por seus ombros largos e definidos. Desceu sua boca para o ponto que queria, logo acima da bunda de Moon. Espalmou com as duas mãos as nádegas dele, ficando mais duro ao sentir a maciez daquela parte. Durante os meses em que estavam juntos, eles já haviam experimentado todo tipo de posição, e aquela era sua favorita. Jun empinou a bunda para que Minghao lançasse um tapa ali, deixando a marca dos dedos em vermelho e logo mordendo o outro glúteo, prevendo o que faria depois.

— Eu amo quando você se empina pra mim, docinho. – Mais um tapa foi dado em Junhui, o som mais alto do que antes fez com que o pau do ator desse um espasmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele empinou ainda mais a bunda. 

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Minghao abriu bem as nádegas do companheiro e passou a língua por toda a extensão que encontrou, das bolas até o ânus, dando mais atenção ao último. Os gemidos de Moon eram abafados pelo travesseiro em seu rosto. Enquanto se deliciava com a bunda do ator, Xu dava leves tapas e apertos para que Jun sofresse um pouco. O mais velho queria mais do que tudo que o pau do advogado estivesse dentro de si, sua ereção doía de tesão. Depois de alguns minutos brincando com a entradinha do mais velho, a deixando pronta para si mesmo, Minghao começou a enterrar um dedo enquanto pegava o lubrificante no cômodo ao lado da cama. O mais alto gemeu de prazer quando o pintor atingiu-lhe a próstata. Logo um líquido começara a melar aquela região sensível, então soube que, quanto menos esperasse, estaria sendo estocado por seu companheiro. O mais baixo colocou outro dedo, fazendo um vai e vem lento a fim de relaxar Jun, o qual estava mais do que preparado, ao mesmo passo que fazia o mesmo com o próprio pau, o alisando e espalhando lubrificante por toda a extensão.

A expectativa de sentir Junhui sem nada envolvendo seu pau era excitante. Depois de muitas transas, era a primeira vez que isso aconteceria. Perguntou ao companheiro se permitia comê-lo sem camisinha, ouvindo apenas um gemido de aprovação. Prontamente, começou a forçar a cabecinha na entrada melada de lubrificante. Jun gemia baixinho, empinando a bunda para Minghao. Em minutos, o advogado estava estocando lentamente no ator, num delicioso ritmo que fazia o pré-gozo de Moon manchar o lençol. Ele suplicava fracamente para ir mais rápido e meter fundo, mas o advogado queria fazer aquilo com calma, aproveitar aquela sensação pelo tempo que podia. Ver Moon Junhui implorar por seu pau era a melhor parte, sentir seu ânus se contrair toda vez que dava um tapa em sua bunda o deixava a ponto de gozar. Ele, então, aumentou o ritmo, metendo com mais intensidade, indo fundo até suas bolas colidirem com as do mais velho. Estava quase perdendo a consciência de tanto tesão, mordeu o ombro de Jun na última estocada e saiu de dentro dele antes que gozasse. Um gemido de descontentamento saiu da boca do ator. Minghao deitou de costas ao lado do modelo, pedindo para que ele o cavalgasse.

— Quero te ver gozar, Moon Junhui. – Ele selou seus lábios na boca do ator, querendo passar tudo o que sentia naquele momento para ele enquanto o mais alto se acomodou em seu colo.

Jun segurou a ereção de Minghao, subindo e descendo a mão numa carícia lenta antes de colocá-lo dentro de si novamente. Sentiu novamente o pau de Xu preenchê-lo e o ouviu gemer baixinho. Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos, o mais novo dando apoio para que Junhui o cavalgasse. O ritmo era lento a princípio, mas, conforme suas respirações ficavam pesadas, a velocidade aumentava. Moon, ainda preenchido pela ereção de Minghao, se aproximou do rosto do companheiro para alcançar sua boca. Um beijo molhado e cheio de prazer acompanhou o ritmo das estocadas. O pintor segurou o pescoço de Jun, criando uma leve pressão no local, fazendo o cuzinho do outro sugar seu pau e o olhou nos olhos, pretos pelas pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Descobriu que ele gostava daquilo algumas semanas atrás, amava que ele sempre respondia aos seus estímulos. Meteu mais forte e rápido dessa vez, estavam quase gozando quando Minghao ouviu Junhui gemer. O advogado pediu que o ator o olhasse nos olhos, o modelo obedeceu e aquilo desencadeou um orgasmo delicioso que fez o corpo dele tremer. Seu pau pulsou dentro de Moon, jorrando porra. O ator, sentindo o líquido, gozou logo em seguida na barriga de Minghao. Eles ficaram por um tempo abraçados, aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro. O advogado, ainda semi duro dentro do companheiro, fazia carinho nas costas de Junhui.

Depois de um tempo, os dois deitaram um de frente pro outro, a respiração já normalizada depois de se limparem. Jun normalmente começava a contar uma história qualquer quando o silêncio tomava conta, mas não daquela vez. Ele queria apenas olhar para o rosto de Minghao, queria se lembrar de seu rosto depois de foder gostoso com ele. Queria tirar uma foto daquele homem lindo à sua frente, mas não tinha forças para buscar o celular. Em menos tempo do que esperava, o mais alto estava num sono leve, o peito descendo e subindo lentamente. Xu, ainda acordado e com uma súbita energia, saiu da cama com calma e pegou seu bloco de desenho e um lápis. Começou a fazer mais um esboço do ator numa página em branco, sentado na poltrona que tinha em seu quarto. Seu companheiro era tão lindo, seu corpo nu brilhava com as luzes que vinham da cidade pela janela. A cada linha do desenho pensou em cada sorriso que Junhui havia dado, cada risada alta e gostosa que ele soltava, cada carícia, cada beijo. Ele parecia mais inocente do que nunca enquanto dormia, era um homem puro naquele momento. Não queria que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse. Com aquele pensamento e o esboço pronto, Minghao largou o bloco na poltrona e se aproximou de seu amante. Depositou um beijo em sua testa, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor em seus lábios. Não sabia como, mas até aquele pequeno detalhe de Jun era perfeito. Os olhos do ator se abriram assim que o mais novo se ajeitou ao seu lado.

— O que está fazendo, pervertido? – Um sorriso de lado apareceu na boca do modelo.

— Estou apenas cuidando para que você não se mexa e caia da cama. – Os dois riram.

— Mentiroso. Você estava me desenhando de novo. – Jun abraçou Xu, o corpo do pintor congelando com sua constatação.

— Como sabe?

— Tenho meus meios. – O ator deu uma pequena risada, achando graça da reação do outro.

— Que homem misterioso esse meu namorado. – Minghao selou seus lábios no canto da boca de Junhui, suas palavras saindo tão naturais quanto o beijo.

— Namorado, uh? – A pergunta do mais velho fez Xu perceber a palavra que havia usado, deixando o ator sem resposta. Não era como se não soubessem o que eram. Já tinham trocado as três palavras que importavam, criar um rótulo era apenas mais um passo na relação dos dois. – Adoro quando você fica sem ter o que falar, é bonitinho.

— Bonitinho? Você vai ver o "inho". – O advogado fez beicinho, arrancando uma risada do namorado.

— Ui, não posso falar do próximo Picasso. – Junhui o provocou. – Vai, amor, me desenhe como uma de suas francesas com esse seu pincelzão. – O modelo se soltou dos braços de Minghao e fez a clássica pose de Rose em Titanic com uma expressão séria e concentrada. Minghao o observou, Moon estava na posição perfeita para fazer algo que queria há muito tempo.

— Você me deu uma ideia, docinho.


	3. Laranja

A ideia que Xu Minghao tinha em mente envolvia o corpo nu de Moon Junhui, tintas, um pincel e uma câmera instantânea, a qual comprou quando estava no centro da cidade, algumas semanas atrás, enquanto passeava pelas lojas. Assim que viu o objeto exposto, logo pensou no namorado. Até o momento em que o mais velho falou para que o desenhasse, ele não havia se lembrado daquilo. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Saiu da cama rapidamente, deixando um Moon confuso nela, e abriu o armário, tirando uma caixa quadrada com todos os apetrechos da câmera. Junhui o observou atentamente ler o manual, colocar o filme na parte traseira da câmera e a ligar. Minghao estava pronto para começar sua sessão de fotos, porém faltava alguns detalhes. Correndo, ele foi até seu escritório procurar pelos materiais que usaria, logo em seguida voltando com algumas tintas e um pincel na mão. O sorriso no rosto do pintor deixava claro que estava ansioso. Pediu para Jun ajudá-lo a forrar a cama com um lençol antigo e já manchado de tinta, que sempre colocava no chão quando pintava em telas grandes. Prontamente, seu companheiro o ajudou, intrigado demais para questionar o artista. Às vezes, o modelo pensava que Xu tinha uma mente evoluída demais para esse mundo, que a sua maneira de pensar era tão única e singular. Queria que todos pudessem conhecê-lo, sentia que aquela pessoa — usando apenas cueca e organizando o quarto para pintar algo — era especial demais. Não pensava nisso apenas por ser seu namorado, mas porque ele colocava paixão em tudo o que fazia. 

Cama forrada, a câmera em cima da poltrona, um pote de água na cômoda ao lado da cama com o maior pincel que Xu Minghao tinha e três cores de tinta: vermelho, amarelo e branco. Sem conseguir conter o sorriso no rosto, o pintor pediu para que Junhui deitasse na cama, em cima do lençol sujo, e fechasse os olhos. O modelo — ainda nu — obedeceu-lhe com uma leve risada, perdido sobre o que o namorado faria com ele. Amava vê-lo assim, feliz e criativo. Logo que fechou os olhos, Moon apenas conseguiu ouvir pequenos sons. Decifrou que era o pincel do advogado sendo molhado na tinta, só não sabia qual cor havia escolhido primeiro, mas estava ansioso e tentou abrir um de seus olhos para espiar. Entretanto, Xu praguejou em sua direção, dizendo que não era para ver antes de ficar pronto, senão teria que vendá-lo e amarrá-lo na cama. Aquilo excitou Jun na hora; seu pau, já semi duro, deu um espasmo, arrancando uma risada do pintor. No mesmo segundo, Moon sentiu algo gelado e úmido no peito, próximo ao seu pescoço, o fazendo estremecer o corpo com um leve susto. Então era essa a ideia de Minghao, pintar seu corpo? Mais algumas pinceladas e Jun respondeu à própria pergunta. As cerdas macias do pincel o faziam relaxar ao mesmo passo que a tinta fresca lhe dava arrepios. Ele estava gostando daquilo, a expectativa aumentando cada vez mais para ver o resultado. O advogado demorou longos minutos no peito do mais velho, passando o pincel várias vezes seguidas até mover para os braços imóveis — e colados no corpo — de Junhui. 

A cada pincelada era um arrepio no corpo do ator. Minghao estava concentrado, mas as reações do namorado não passavam despercebidas; havia começado pelo torso dele pois sabia que o estimularia lentamente até Moon chegar onde o mais novo o queria — com a respiração pesada de tesão. As tintas se misturavam ao tom de pele de Junhui, fazendo de seu corpo uma tela tridimensional. Enquanto espalhava o líquido espesso, Xu pensava em todas as vezes em que Jun o fez feliz. Lembrou-se do dia em que o conheceu, de seu primeiro desenho dele; do dia da peça onde o viu atuar e assimilou que o amava. Estava colocando todo seu amor em cada pincelada, sentindo que, se assim o fizesse, o companheiro entenderia o quanto Minghao o queria. Não tinha nada mais perfeito do que vê-lo respirar profundamente toda vez que a tinta gelada tocava sua pele macia. Queria guardar aquela sensação para sempre dentro de si. 

As cerdas do pincel chegaram ao abdômen de Moon, arrancando um gemido baixo do mais velho. Sua parte mais sensível sendo acariciada pela tinta fazia sua respiração acelerar e o levava a contrair a barriga o máximo que conseguia. Era uma deliciosa tortura ter Minghao tão próximo de seu pau, porém sem tocá-lo. Sentia que a qualquer momento imploraria pelo toque de sua mão. O pintor, por sua vez, aproveitava as reações do namorado para provocá-lo mais ainda, passando o pincel rente à virilha do outro. Aqueles movimentos faziam Jun gemer alto e praguejar Minghao por estar o atiçando — o que arrancava risadas do pintor. O pau de Moon já estava totalmente ereto e melado com os estímulos, desejava com toda as forças a boca do namorado o sugando até aliviar o aperto sentido nos testículos. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados; o mais velho ouviu o barulho do pincel sendo mergulhado na água. Sabia que se tentasse ver o que Xu estava fazendo, ele seria xingado novamente, então respirou e se concentrou em sua própria respiração, esperando pela sensação do pincel em sua barriga. Se assustou quando as cerdas geladas e úmidas — as quais não continham mais tinta, pois o líquido era ralo e se espalhava com mais facilidade — tocaram a cabeça de seu pau, descendo e subindo num ritmo deliciosamente torturante. O mais novo queria ver até onde Junhui aguentaria. Sua pintura estava pronta e apenas provocou o modelo por pura satisfação pessoal, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Ver seu amante excitado e pronto para ele era a visão do paraíso; não conseguiu controlar sua excitação ao vê-lo tão submisso ao prazer que dava.

— Minghao. — Jun disse o nome do advogado num sussurro, não tinha força na voz.

— Diga, docinho, do que você precisa? — O pincel desceu lentamente por toda a extensão do pau de Junhui.

— Minghao. Por favor. — A voz do rapaz estava mais grave do que nunca agora, sua súplica arranhando na garganta. — Por favor.

— Não consigo te entender, amor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o pincel masturbava o ator, Xu sorria satisfeito com sua obra de arte: Moon Junhui todo pintado numa mistura de cores vibrantes em tons alaranjados e implorando-lhe por um orgasmo. Era realmente uma visão da qual queria se lembrar para o resto da vida. Amava tanto aquele homem e queria satisfazê-lo para sempre, sendo na cama ou fora dela. Antes que Moon Jun gemesse de prazer novamente, ele deu por falta das cerdas em sua pele e uma luz forte o fez abrir os olhos. Minghao, ao lado da cama, estava retirando um pequeno pedaço de papel de cima de uma câmera e o sacudindo. Um sorriso satisfeito estampava seu rosto bonito e longo. Em segundos, o advogado subiu em cima da cama, colocando cada um de seus pés ao lado da cintura de Jun, já mirando a lente no torso do modelo, que, então, entendeu o que o namorado queria. O ator abriu um sorriso enorme quando concluiu que ele era a obra de arte viva de Minghao. As fotos seriam a sua exposição. O próximo flash quase o cegou, fazendo seu rosto formar uma careta pelo susto. Os retratos que o mais novo tirava eram jogadas no chão rapidamente e ele já se preparava para clicar mais uma. Junhui nunca tinha visto o companheiro tão feliz como naquele momento; o advogado parecia uma criança na Disney pela primeira vez, e Jun sentia que seu corpo pintado era o brinquedo que o outro mais queria usufruir.

Moon nunca teve problemas com nudez, pensava que se outras pessoas o vissem nu seria tão natural quanto vê-lo comer. Então, logo depois do susto das primeiras fotos, o ator já estava relaxado novamente e posava para a lente do namorado, fazendo poses e expressões faciais legítimas de um modelo profissional. Minghao achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado, sua risada nasalada e baixa ecoava pelo quarto, mudando o clima do ambiente. Havia várias fotos espalhadas pelo piso de madeira; o advogado estava colocando filme novamente na câmera quando Moon Jun levantou da cama e foi em sua direção. O pintor levou um susto quando o objeto sumiu de sua mão e a tinta — ainda fresca no corpo do modelo — tocou seu torço, o manchando de laranja. Junhui segurou o pescoço de Xu Minghao, o puxando para um beijo enquanto a outra mão apontava a lente da câmera para o rosto dos dois. Os lábios do ator eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente nos de Xu, fazendo com que seus beijos sempre fossem quentes, cheios de desejo e paixão. Ainda com a câmera na mão, Moon se afastou do namorado e mirou a lente para o seu corpo seminu, disparando o flash logo em seguida.

— Hey, o modelo é você, não eu. — Minghao disse brincando e com a mão tampou a lente da câmera. — E você vai sujar a câmera de tinta, Jun.

— Ah, meu namorado é muito mandão. — O ator tentou, mais uma vez, tirar uma foto do advogado, mas sem sucesso. O mais novo havia pego o objeto de sua mão e estava checando se tinha alguma sujeira.

— O que eu faço com você, Moon Junhui? 

— Há várias coisas. Prefere em ordem alfabética ou da mais urgente pra menos urgente? — Um sorriso de lado surgiu no rosto do rapaz.

— Qual seria a mais urgente, ein? — Sem perder tempo, Jun apontou para a própria ereção, que ainda não tinha encontrado alívio. — E você quer que eu faça o que exatamente?

Hao se aproximou lentamente do companheiro, já sentindo seus pelos arrepiarem com a expectativa de sentir o gosto do mais velho. O clima no quarto havia mudado novamente, os dois homens conseguiam sentir a tensão sexual densa entre eles. O que Xu não esperava era que seu namorado, sem usar a voz, respondeu sua pergunta fechando um dos punhos, como se segurasse um pequeno bastão, e fez um movimento de vai e vem em frente à boca aberta. Aquele gesto arrancou uma risada muito alta do advogado. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Moon Junhui era realmente especial e não tinha dúvidas de que se lembraria daquele momento por muito tempo.

— Você não presta, docinho.

— Nunca neguei. — Os ombros pintados do ator se moveram num sinal de desdém.

O pintor se aproximou de Jun o suficiente para sentir o pau do companheiro em seu abdômen. Ele olhou pra baixo a fim de ver o pré-gozo melando sua pele. Moon Junhui era lindo em todos os sentidos, mas daquela perspectiva — seu corpo manchado de tinta e com o pau duro fazendo uma leve pressão na barriga do advogado — ele conseguiu extrapolar todos os limites da perfeição. A boca de Minghao salivava com o inevitável e delicioso destino que tinha pela frente, mas, antes disso, o pintor queria provocar o amante, ouvir sua respiração baixa e sôfrega. Pegou o pau de Jun na mão assim que o olhou nos olhos, assistindo suas pupilas dilatarem. Começou uma masturbação gentil e hesitante, sem colocar muita velocidade, até que Junhui gemesse. No primeiro som grave que saiu da boca do ator, Minghao o beijou — segurando a nuca do outro com a mão livre — querendo sentir o prazer que estava dando a ele. Aumentou a velocidade da punheta ao mesmo passo que o beijo ficou intenso. A própria ereção do advogado pulsou dentro da cueca quando Moon mordeu seu lábio, dando uma leve chupada no local.

Os meses juntos os deram uma intimidade enorme. Sabiam exatamente o que fazer para deixar um ao outro com tesão e não mediam esforços para dar de volta o prazer que recebiam. Mais uma vez, Moon estava submisso às mãos do pintor; mais uma vez, estava quase atingindo um orgasmo quando Minghao parou as carícias. O advogado apenas ouviu o palavrão que o namorado falou e sorriu satisfeito, dando um passo para trás. Pediu para que o rapaz tivesse calma e pegou a primeira almofada que encontrou na poltrona ao seu lado, a colocando no chão em frente a Moon, se ajoelhando no segundo seguinte. O pau melado e duro de Junhui batia em sua bochecha, pronto para ser engolido de uma vez só. Sem hesitação, o pintor plantou uma mão na base do pênis e a outra parou no glúteo cheio e macio do amante. Lentamente, ele passou a língua pela cabecinha, se demorando na glande e sentindo o gosto quase doce de Moon. Xu conseguia sentir o cheiro de tinta fresca se misturando ao cheiro natural do namorado, fazendo seu próprio pau latejar. 

Nos minutos seguintes, Minghao sugou, lambeu, apertou e masturbou a ereção de Junhui até sentir que o outro logo gozaria. O modelo estava prestes a gemer quando sentiu um dedo tímido brincando com a entrada de seu ânus. Ele tinha certeza de que, se Minghao tocasse em sua próstata, ele perderia a consciência ao gozar. Tinha aguentado fortemente todos os estímulos até agora; no entanto, não queria acabar com a brincadeira sem sentir o pau do mais novo dentro de si. O ator, então, disse ao namorado que se sentasse na poltrona. Mesmo sem entender, Xu lhe obedeceu, já ansioso pelo que estava por vir quando se acomodou no móvel confortavelmente, com os braços escorados e as pernas abertas. A ereção do pintor, visível pelo tecido apertado da cueca, fez Junhui sorrir com o que via. Seu namorado era muito gostoso, dava vontade de mordê-lo e lambê-lo como se fosse um sorvete. Ele então se moveu, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Minghao, e, com toda a calma, tirou a única peça de roupa sobrando ali. O pau ereto de seu companheiro descansava sobre sua própria barriga, pré-gozo já molhando o local e fazendo o modelo salivar. O corpo de Xu Minghao era verdadeiramente lindo, seus músculos eram firmes e seu tom de pele destoava das manchas de tinta que tinha devido a troca de carícias com Moon. 

Nos próximos minutos, o único som do cômodo vinha da boca úmida de Junhui, ocupada com a extensão inteira do namorado. Os barulhos excitaram ainda mais Minghao, o fazendo gemer diversas vezes. A saliva do mais velho lambuzava o pau do outro, molhando até os testículos. Os gemidos do pintor estavam em sincronia com seus dedos dos pés, os quais se mexiam avidamente conforme sua glande era tocada pela língua habilidosa do amante. Ele sabia que Moon era muito bom com os lábios, entretanto, não deixava de se surpreender toda vez que o mais velho o chupava. Apesar de estar imerso naquele delicioso boquete, os dois pensaram na mesma coisa quando o ator se levantou ao ver que Xu havia dado dois leves tapas na própria coxa para que o companheiro o cavalgasse.

Concentrados demais no momento e mais do que prontos, os dois não se mexeram para pegar o lubrificante; contaram apenas com a saliva. O pau de Minghao sofreu um espasmo ao ver Junhui montado de frente para si em cima de suas pernas, se posicionando para ser estocado. Não demorou muito e os dois homens estavam num ritmo acelerado. Seus gemidos se misturavam com o som da bunda de Jun batendo nas coxas do pintor. Era uma deliciosa melodia para os amantes. Estavam tão conectados naquele momento; seus corações batiam ao mesmo tempo e suas respirações estavam pesadas pelo prazer. Minghao envolveu o namorado com um braço em sua cintura e a mão livre espalmou direto no traseiro do namorado, abrindo mais espaço para que seu pau chegasse fundo dentro do outro. Os movimentos intensos de Xu resultaram num orgasmo longo para o ator, fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pela barriga do mais novo. A sensação da porra de Jun em sua pele desencadeou o clímax do advogado. Com uma última estocada funda, ele gozou dentro do namorado, melando seu próprio pau, o qual latejava ao ser aliviado.

Os dois homens ficaram imóveis na mesma posição por um bom tempo, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro normalizar enquanto se abraçavam. Minghao estava fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas de Junhui, o qual segurava o lóbulo direito do pintor, seus pensamentos viajando para longe. Pensou que, mesmo se vivesse mil vidas diferentes, ia querer encontrar Moon em todas elas. Não conseguia imaginar um mundo sem sua risada gostosa, suas piadas sem graça, a sensação de seus lábios, o cheiro da sua pele. Amava Moon Jun com toda a sua alma e sentia dentro de seu coração que aquele amor só cresceria. Lembrou que havia dado a chave para o modelo mais cedo e ficou feliz ao imaginar Jun dormindo ao seu lado todos os dias ou dando-lhe um beijo de bom dia e boa noite. Estava ansioso para compartilhar sua vida com ele e queria mais do que tudo a reciprocidade desse sentimento. Junhui se mexeu, fazendo o advogado despertar de seus devaneios.

— Acho que precisamos de um banho. — O mais novo quebrou o silêncio.

— Só mais cinco minutinhos. — Jun abraçou o corpo quente do advogado como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia, não queria quebrar o contato.

— Vamos, meu amor, antes que a tinta seque completamente. — Minghao apenas ouviu um gemido grave e abafado do homem em cima de si. Seu namorado parecia uma criança mimada. – Moon Jun. Banho. Agora. — usou o tom mais firme que conseguia sem rir.

— Só se você me carregar.

Minghao apenas riu e, num pequeno salto, levantou da poltrona, carregando Moon em seu colo — como uma coala pendurado em uma árvore — até o banheiro que tinha no quarto. Ligou o registro e entraram no box juntos. A água morna fazia a tinta de seus corpos escorrer pelo ralo. Os dois se revezaram para limpar um ao outro, esfregando cada centímetro de pele entre trocas de carinho. Ao final do banho, os rapazes selaram o momento íntimo com um beijo. 

★

Já era fim de noite quando estavam deitados na cama, depois de limparem todo o quarto, olhando todas as fotos que haviam tirado mais cedo. A cada registro, Junhui reagia de um modo diferente, enquanto Minghao apenas sorria. O ator ficou contente com a perspectiva que o namorado o capturou naqueles pequenos papéis, vendo que os tons das tintas haviam ficado vibrantes em sua pele. Sua favorita era a do beijo que trocaram antes de transarem. Apesar do espaço limitado, Moon viu o que sempre imaginava quando beijava Xu. Seus perfis se encaixavam tão milimetricamente bem, e, só de ver a fotografia, Jun conseguia sentir o toque dos lábios do namorado.

— O que vai fazer com essas fotos? — perguntou o ator.

— Não sei. Pensei em guardá-las só.

— Você vai bater punheta olhando pra elas enquanto eu estiver em tour com a peça? — Moon procurou pelos olhos de Minghao, mas a pouca luz que vinha do abajur fez com que não conseguisse encontrá-los nem decifrar a expressão do namorado.

— Junhui. — disse o advogado num tom firme, mas não conseguiu segurar a verdade por muito tempo. — Talvez.

— Se for assim, vou ficar com essa foto sua também. — Jun sorriu travesso ao pegar a foto que havia tirado de seu namorado usando apenas cueca.

— Você sabe que existe internet, né?

— Qual é a graça? Quero ter uma foto sua pra guardar na carteira.

— Uma foto minha pelado. — O mais novo riu baixo. — O que eu faço com você, Moon Jun?

— Parece que já ouvi essa frase antes.

— É porque eu realmente não sei o que fazer com você e essa sua boca perversa.

— Ah, mas eu sei o que você deve fazer. 

Moon pegou as fotos da mão do companheiro, as colocou na cômoda e, sem demora, puxou o advogado pela cintura para um beijo lento e cheio de paixão. Naquele momento, os dois homens não desejavam outra coisa a não ser ficar assim por um tempo, sentindo o gosto um do outro e trocando carícias apenas pela vontade de sentir sua pele. Eles tinham muitas coisas pela frente para compartilhar, sexo era apenas um dos muitos pontos no qual sua conexão era mútua. O dia deles havia sido bom demais, os dois sentiam que assim se repetiria por muito tempo, e mesmo que tivessem dias inevitavelmente ruins, eles superariam juntos. Pararam o beijo somente para respirar, tocando suas testas um no outro com os olhos fechados, ouvindo a respiração normalizar. Não precisavam trocar palavras para saberem o que cada um sentia. Era óbvio. Entretanto, Junhui sussurrou as três palavras que faziam o advogado derreter. Minghao pressionou o corpo do companheiro contra si, querendo senti-lo tão perto que podia ouvir seu coração batendo rapidamente. Naquele momento, soube, assim como Moon, que aquele homem seria seu para sempre. Mesmo separados, nunca esqueceria da deliciosa sensação de tê-lo ali em seus braços. Moon Junhui estava tatuado em sua pele de uma maneira mais permanente do que agulha e tinta. Contaria histórias desse amor à sua próxima geração, escreveria poemas, faria obras e mais obras de arte pensando no ator. 

No futuro, Xu olharia para este momento com carinho, se lembrando de tudo vividamente. Talvez ainda não soubesse como demonstrar tudo o que sentia ao seu namorado, mas tentaria todos os dias conquistá-lo, fazer de sua casa um lar para Jun, um porto seguro no qual pudesse apenas chegar e se sentir bem. Queria que, dali pra frente, tivessem uma rotina que os fizesse amar ainda mais o tempo passado juntos. Estava ansioso para ter as roupas do companheiro em seu armário, seus produtos de higiene no banheiro, as escovas de dentes uma ao lado da outra. E também descobrir detalhes que, mesmo com os meses juntos, ainda não conhecia. Minghao anotaria tudo na mente, formando um esboço assim como faz com seus desenhos. Pintaria Junhui aos poucos, se divertindo com o processo de ter o seu amor saindo de uma tela branca e vindo à vida em carne e osso.


End file.
